The Longest One
by batman.wolverine
Summary: Justice League Women discuss lengths of their men's.......... BMWW, GLHG, SMLL [Oneshot]


**The Longest One**

"Shayera…..Shayera" Came the voice from the corridor. 'Open up, it's me – Diana. I know you are in there." With that Wonder Woman opened the door and entered Hawkgirl's room.

Hawkgirl was looking flustered.

"Oh no, not again. How many times is it now?" Diana asked glaring at Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl bit her lower lip and answered "Thrice in two days."

"Why does he do it? Why doesn't he give it up?"

Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl sighed "Diana, I know he means well."

"But he only manages to get you frustrated" stated Wonder Woman.

"I know."

Both of them were silent till Shayera spoke again, "How is Bruce like in that area?" She asked referring to Bruce Wayne, The Batman and Diana's boyfriend.

"Oh, nice and long... I am satisfied…. No, I am content…..No No….. I am beyond…. I cannot express it."

"That good huh?" asked Shayera. She looked like she would cry at any moment.

"Sorry Shayera. You are hurting and here I am boasting about my boyfriend."

"No. Don't be sorry, I asked you about it; remember."

"Oh, yeah" responded Diana wistfully, her eyes glazing over.

"Do you see it often?" asked Shayera, wanting to relieve her sorrow.

"Anytime and every time I want to" answered Diana; a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So, did you come for anything special?" Shayera wanted to know the reason for Diana's impromptu visit.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot. Kal is bringing Lois over to the watchtower."

"That's nice." Shayera had met Lois Lane a couple of times and had liked the feisty reporter.

She was silent for a few moments, "Diana… How long do you think his is?"

"Who….Kal? Don't know." she answered in a matter of fact manner.

"Haven't you seen it?" inquired Shayera. She knew about the close relation between the Amazonian Princess and the Man of Steel.

"No"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No, why would I be?"

Shayera slapped her head. "Sorry, I forgot. You have billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne as a boyfriend."

"Yesss...and I don't think Kal's will be as long as Bruce. Bruce has the longest one in the league." She was getting lost in her thoughts when Shayera interrupted her again.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of members in the league."

"NO ONE"

"OK OK….I was just baiting you. What do you think about the other forming members, Wally and J'onn."

"Well I don't know about Wally and I don't think J'onn even has one" answered Diana.

"Yeah, I think the same thing."

"Diana…."

"Yes Shayera."

"When and where did Bruce first show it to you?"

"It was our third date and it was in Paris."

"Paris…..why go all the way to Paris"

"Paris has sentimental value for us. We had our first dance as Diana and Bruce Wayne there."

"Oh, so sweet."

"Yes…he's PERFECT" said Diana.

"Ok Ok, you don't have to rub it in. You are making me miserable now."

There was a knock on the door. Diana opened it to find Lois Lane standing in the corridor. They hugged each other and Lois stepped into the room.

At the same time, in another part of the watchtower

Batman had just got off the Batwing and entered the monitor room. He noticed that Superman was deep in concentration. He had seen that look well.

"Kent, stop snooping."

Superman turned to face the Dark Knight. "Hey Bruce, didn't notice you come in."

"You weren't supposed to." Batman answered flatly. "So who is it this time?"

"Diana and Shayera. They are discussing something important."

"What?"

Superman smiled. He knew that the mere mention of Diana would get Batman's complete attention.

"Oh nothing important."

Batman was losing his patience. "If it's not important then why did you 'drop an ear'"

"Oh, they were discussing lengths."

"Lengths….."

Superman looked uneasy. He had heard Diana's boast.

"You know lengths…..wait I'll show you." he said taking it out.

Batman smirked. Seeing Superman's facial expressions he knew that Clark had heard Diana boasting about him. He decided to validate her claim.

"Oh…" He took out his and Superman fell back, holding the wall for support.

"Bruce…." was he could say. He gulped before squeaking his next question. "Did Lois see it?"

"Yes…….do you even have to ask that."

Superman just nodded his head.

"Take it easy Kent. Lois is happy with you. You don't need to worry about me or anyone for that matter. Now stop moping." With that he started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Superman.

"To find Diana."

"She's in Shayera's room. Lois is also there."

"Thanks" said Batman, not looking back.

Couple of minutes later,

Knock knock

"Who is it?" asked Shayera Hol from inside the room.

"Batman, I am looking for Wonder Woman. Is she with you?"

Diana smiled at Batman's voice. She got up and opened the door to find Batman standing before her, looking as unemotional as ever. His calm exterior had troubled her once, but now she knew the man under the mask and all the emotions and feelings he had for her – friendship, trust, happiness, lust and….LOVE.

"Wonder Woman, I need to speak to you." he said flatly.

"Speak…." she said, with a wink and mischievous smile.

Batman just said, "Our room now" turned around and started walking away. Looking over his shoulder he whispered "please" loud enough for Wonder Woman's sensitive hearing to pick it up.

Diana smiled and turned to face Shayera and Lois, "Sorry, Batman needs to 'discuss' something important with me." With that she started walking away.

As she reached the end of the corridor, she shouted loud enough for everyone in the watchtower to hear.

"And don't anyone forget that my boyfriend has the longest one in the entire league." With that she sprinted to join to Batman.

"What was that about?" asked Batman, knowing what she had meant.

"Oh nothing, the girls were just comparing who has the longest credit card bill among all the superheroes."

"And…."

"I put everyone in their place" she answered kissing Batman on the lips.

"Good" is all he said before pulling Wonder Woman into their room and to their bed.


End file.
